How to be a Mew
by ThatLittleBitOfPokemon1380
Summary: Mew takes in a human boy (OC) and slowly starts turning him into a Mew. Join Ash and Dexter as they journey through the Kanto region. With Dexter changing every step of the way. Rated M for language.
1. The Tragedy

**Authors Note**

**OMG I'VE POSTED A NEW STORY! IT'S BEEN AGES! SORRY!**

**Hey guys, ThatLittleBitOfPokemon here giving you yet another story, enjoy!**

Two humans, one male and one female were running through the forest in a vain attempt to get away from some pokemon. The pokemon in question were a group of magneton and magnezone. The noise of the angry pokemon was deafening, and quite by chance woke up a certain pink feline pokemon. Mew.

**There better be a good reason for this, **Mew grumbled, unhappy at being woken up. She flew towards the noise and had to fly up quickly to avoid being hit by the 2 humans.

**HEY! WAT…AAAAAH! **No sooner had Mew shouted 'hey' the group of magnetons and magnezones barged past, nearly hitting her. Grumbling about rude pokemon she followed the rouge pokemon. She soon heard distinct zapping sounds.

_Oh damn…. _Mew thought as she arrived at a terrible scene. Both Humans lay on the ground, charred beyond recognition. Appearing from her hiding place Mew glared at the rouge pokemon.

**Get out of here now before I get even more pissed **She growled, the pokemon froze before fleeing. As she turned to leave her sharp eyesight caught a movement in the bushes. She hastily made towards it and saw a baby boy lying in a basket.

**At least one person survived** She murmured. A note lay on top of the boy, thankful that she had learned to understand and read English she looked at the note.

_We can't hold on much longer. We've been chased by those pokemon for 3 days now. If we fall, whoever you are, please look after Dexter…That is my wish…_

Mew stared at the note. Then at Dexter.

**I guess…It was her wish…I should look after him **Mew said to herself psychically picking up the basket. At the slight movement the boy woke up and looked at Mew.

"Mama?" He gurgled. Mew shook her head, communicating with him telepathically.

'Im sorry sweetie, your mother and father are gone….Im here now. Im going to be your memma' she said, trying to sooth the baby.

"Memma?" The boy said, seeming hopeful

'Yes sweetie, memma. I will take you to your new home…'

**Done, short, not nice but necessary. Look out for chapter 2!**

**Bye**


	2. Battling To Be A Champion-Part 1

**Authors Note**

**This chapter features a battle between Ash Ketchum and 'Black' part 1. Enjoy guys.**

**Oh yeah. All pokemon in my stories have genders. I do not really appreciate calling them an 'it'**

15 Years Later

"Welcome the challenger of this match…ASH KETCHUM!" The announcer roared, much to the crowd's approval. Ash walked out waving to the crowd. He was confident. He had taken down the elite 4, albeit with a lot of trouble, and was sure he could win.

"And now, introducing the Champion…BLACK!" The announcer….announced. The person called Black walked out. His face obscured by a pitch black hoodie. Hands covered by gloves. Also black. Ash looked on.

_They weren't kidding about the whole black thing _he said to himself. The referee stepped up to his podium.

"This match will be a 6 on 6 battle between the challenger Ash and the champion Black. The loser is the person who has all his pokemon faint first. Begin!" He called.

"Right, go Espeon," Ash shouted out sending the psychic eeveelution onto the battlefield. Black shrugged,

"Twilight, take him out." He called, also sending out an Espeon.

'Twilight, agility/shadow ball combo. Finish this.' Seeming without orders Twilight raced around Espeon with agility, firing off random shadow balls.

"GAH! Protect, quick" Ash called, wary. Unfortunately 1 shadow ball had got through before Espeon put up the protect. Said shadow ball collided with Espeon knocking him into the wall. Stopping his protect but pushing him out the way of any remaining shadow balls.

"Espeon, you ok?" Ash called. In reply Espeon shakily got up before nodding.

"Great, now use psychic to slam it into the wall!"

'Counter with your own' Black telepathed to Twilight. Ash smirked as Twilight was surrounded by a blue light. The smirk was soon changed into a frown as Twilight threw off the psychic and attacked Espeon with her own. Slamming Espeon into a wall.

'Shadow ball' Black commanded. The super effective move hit Espeon, knocking it out instantly.

"Espeon!" Ash cried out in dismay, before returning him. He pulled out his next pokeball.

"Right, go Blastoise" Ash called. The Turtle pokemon appeared on the field. Trademark sunglasses present on his face.

'Shadow ball' Black ordered, Ash laughed.

"You're not that powerful, Hydro Pump". The powerful water type move powered through the shadow ball and slammed into Twilight. Black growled in annoyance.

"Great, now follow it up with Hydro Cannon" Ash said, confident. Black growled again.

'We can't win this Twilight but we can do some damage. Use psyshock' He said. Both moves collided with their specified target. Twilight getting knocked out in the process. Blastoise just shook of the psyshock.

"Well done Twilight, take a rest" Black whispered, returning his pokemon.

"Your turn, Go Lux" Black shouted sending out his Luxray. Ash just raised and eyebrow.

"Blastoise, Aqua Jet" He called.

"Dodge and use lock on" Black retaliated. Lux expertly dodged the aqua jet before using lock on.

"Now, Zap Cannon." Ash realised the danger and called out the first move he could think of.

"Hydro Pump!" To everyone's surprise the hydro pump decimated the zap cannon before impacting on Lux. Ash, recovering from his initial surprise, took the initiative.

"Hydro Cannon" He called while Black stood there, helpless as the move slammed into the disorientated Lux, knocking it out.

"Damn. Return Lux. Amber, battle time" Black growled, sending out an Absol.

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon" Ash ordered. However Amber did nothing and then smiled when the move hit.

**Heh, tickles **She said, enfuriating Blastoise.

"Stop using taunt and use dark pulse" Black shouted angrily. Amber sighed before sending the dark type move towards Blastoise, who couldn't dodge in time. The move sent Blastoise into the wall, effectively KO-ing it. Ash whistled.

"Damn that Absol's tough, you ready buddy?" He asked, returning Blastoise.

**Course Ash **Pikachu replied, running onto the field.

"Amber, return. Lucario your turn" Black said. The Lucario seemed to recognise Ash, however and stared at him.

**Ash!? **He said, surprised. Ash looked at Lucario before twigging who he was.

"Wait, Lucario! What happened? Your alive again!" Ash said, happily. Lucario grinned.

**Master here revived me. He gave me some of his aura. **Lucario smirked while Black groaned.

"For god's sake Lucario, stop chatting and use aura sphere"

**Fine... **Lucario said, launching the sphere at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash called out. Pikachu jumped over the aura sphere before unleashing his favorite move.

**TAKE THIS! **He shouted. The electric move hit Lucario bringing him to his knees.

**Damn he's got even more powerful **Lucario muttered, barely surviving the electric onslaught.

"Lucario, lock on/Aura Barrage combo" Black commanded. Lucario first engaged lock on before sending a barrage of aura spheres at Pikachu.

"Quick, use dig!" Ash called in desparation. To no avail however as the 20 aura spheres followed Pikachu. Ash looked around and saw how tired Lucario was.

"Pikachu, jump on Lucario. Trust me!" Ash shouted. Pikachu instantly jumped out behind Lucario before clinging on. The 20 aura spheres followed. All 20 impacted on Pikachu but hit Lucario as well. Both Pokemon fainted, having taken extreme damage. The referee, who had been gaping at the intensity of the battles finally found his voice.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, trainers send out your next pokemon"...

**Stopping it here. Next half of the battle will be out Tuesday. CYA.**


End file.
